


As Reality Dissolves

by locked_prism



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locked_prism/pseuds/locked_prism
Summary: The Master loves seeing the Doctor so passionate.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	As Reality Dissolves

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something

The Doctor was rambling about something or other and he was going on and on. The Master wasn’t really paying attention if he was being honest. He was smiling though with his eyes trained on the Doctor. He was paying a lot of attention to him but not what he was saying. If you asked him anything about what the Doctor had gone on about he couldn’t tell you. But he loved seeing him like this, dashing about the controls and stopping every now and then. Whatever he was talking about he clearly liked a lot and had much interest in it. It delighted him to see him so happy. 

The Master came up to him and whispered something to him and it made the Doctor blush furiously. The Master grabbed the Doctor’s tie and smashed their lips together. The Doctor was a little startled but soon melted into the kiss, happy to oblige. They pulled apart but only for a second so they could breathe. The Master pulled him in again by the tie. 

They lost themselves in the kiss. Their bodies slotted together, they were so close. 

The Master licked the Doctor’s bottom lip and the Doctor opened his mouth. The Master pushed his tongue in, the Doctor moaned. 

The Doctor wrapped his arms around the Master’s neck. The Master’s hands moved to his hips. The kiss continued and it soon turned into a full make out. 

One of the Doctor’s hands moved to the Master’s head and he threaded his fingers through his hair. The Master moaned. 

The Master moved his hands to the Doctor’s ass and squeezed a little. The Doctor let out a surprised squeak which the Master found absolutely adorable. He smirked and giggled a little which made it hard to continue. The Doctor whined. The Master only chuckled more. The Doctor tugged at his hair and the Master finally complied to him. 

The Doctor shoved his tongue back into his mouth. The Master quickly took control again. 

The Master slowly moved his hands up the Doctor’s body. One came around to cradle his jaw as they kissed passionately. The other was on his back and he rubbed up and down. 

They continued to kiss as if the only thing in the universe was just them. Reality dissolved around them. 

They were suddenly pulled out of it by someone clearing their throat. They pulled away slowly, coming back to reality. It was so jarring. They pulled apart but not too much though, their faces were still so close and they pressed their foreheads together. They were panting and searching for breath. 

“Jack,” the Doctor breathed. 

“Really guys? Right in the console room?” Jack exclaimed. 

The Master rolled his eyes. 

The Doctor pulled away fully and immediately regretted it and wanted to be close to him again. He turned to face Jack. The Master’s hands were still on him but he lowered one and the other slid down his arm until he reached his hand and when he did he held it. 

“Um,” the Doctor mutters, “We’ll go,” he says, blushing. He drags the Master away by the hand and they leave the room together, leaving Jack alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is always welcome and feedback is appreciated.


End file.
